1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to image measuring technique, and more particularly to a computing device and a method of determining border points for measuring an image of an object.
2. Description of Related Art
Image measuring technique is widely used in precision measurement field for precisely, accurately, and speedily measuring elements, such as, points, lines, planes, and circles, on a measured image of an object. The measurements of the elements include measuring coordinates of the points, measuring line widths of the lines, and measuring circular degrees of the circle, for example.
When measuring the elements using an image measuring software, the image measuring software determines border lines of the elements, fits the elements according to the border lines, and measures the fitted elements. If border lines of the elements on the measured image are unclear, the image measuring software may not determine the border lines, thus, it is difficult to fit and measure the elements.